Talk:Future World
This is the discussion page for Future World. If you have ideas or concerns or anything else, ask and discuss here. Information Before asking questions, be sure to review the Rules of Future World. For each topic or question, create a new heading, to keep things organized. Be sure to sign your name by placing four tildes (~) in a row at the end of what you posted. General Conversation Off topic discussion goes here. Cybernations How many of you play Cybernations? I'm sure at least one of you has heard of it or even plays it. It's similar to Future World in the fact that you create a nation and must rule over it, develop it, go to war, join alliances, etc. It is set in current day Earth. It's kinda fun if you are frequently bored with nothing to do. It's very slow paced. United Planets 10:29, 24 April 2009 (UTC) I have not heard of Cybernations. Could you give me a link and I'll try it later? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 10:37, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Feel free to check my CN wiki page at http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/Dragonial Super Warmonkey 14:21, January 3, 2010 (UTC) It's Cybernations . I already have my country Everett in there. I've been playing it for a year. You may only create one nation. If you create a country, I can send you monetary aid to help you boost your nation forward. Money is hard to come by in the game which is why it's so slow going. It's for serious players and alot of people get pretty into it, especially on the forums. United Planets 10:48, 24 April 2009 (UTC) I'll make Cascadia on there. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:34, 24 April 2009 (UTC) CN players, list your countries here: Resurrection Welcome to Future World 2.0. Things have been changed around and altered to allow for more friendly play and ease of use. United Planets 11:39, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Nice to see. :) —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:50, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Category:Future World ? Is Future Worlds still going? I would like confirmation as I was thinking of joining --AdanRyder 13:26, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Right now there is only one active nation and that is my country Union of Everett and my other one Iraqistan.United Planets 04:07, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :No, there's Cascadia too. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:17, November 14, 2009 (UTC) LOL I never see you do anything with Cascadia, especially New Greece. No new events, no new pages or articles, no development... United Planets 19:04, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :LOL that's cause I'm waiting for fun to kick up. But you can remove New Greece from the map. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:05, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello I am the mighty ruler of the newly found republic of Caucasus, bough before me! Lol, hey I was wondering if the few countries we have can all participate in a history editing project, to make sure all our histories make sence in Future Worlds, I and United Planets are going to work together with our histories. And uhm, I am more than willing to start a real forum for us, even if it is just 1 or 2 people still playing, it will make everything easier. Just let me know :) Super Warmonkey 08:54, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I guess we can make a Future World forum. At one point we had almost ten people playing. If you want, go ahead. What ideas do you have for editing the Everett-Russia War? United Planets 20:17, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Well, we already have an advantage, we are both on Georgia's side, what I had in mind was, you did everything you said in the Everett-Russia War, but with a change in the end. We say Russia won against the odds, and conquered Caucasus, Azerbaijan was on Russia's side, and Armenia was on Georgia's side. Russia annexed Azerbaijan to keep "order" in the region, Armenia and Georgia were completely conquered, and the Georgians and Armenians started rebellion (thats us). Now Everett can help the rebels, and by that next December, the entire Caucasus was liberated. (Just read through my history, there will be more detail) After we did that, we can work on the Everett-Russia War II. What do you think? Super Warmonkey 08:54, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Well if Russia is going to win, the droids would have to be removed from the incident. Outside of a nuclear EMP attack, Russia would have a long and hard time fighting off hordes of droids. That's why I said we should change it so Everett never got fully involved, never deployed droids and that's why Georgia lost. United Planets 09:34, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Cannot you get involved with normal soldiers? Super Warmonkey 11:15, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I have altered the Everett-Russia War. Alter your history to match as well as possible by including Everett's involvement, etc.United Planets 12:32, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :A comment, it seems Russia, after its seemingly over reaction, pulled out by itself and then helped the Caucasus nations rebuild. Not Everett forced them out and then Russia didn't help. So I thought it would make some more sense if threats from everett made the russians pull out instead? Since russians are done and pulling out when Everett and rebels are killing them. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:36, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Thanks I will try something. Super Warmonkey 17:33, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Uhm, I edited my history, I wish to keep the Russia helping Caucasus part, it makes more sence for me. And I am not completely sure about whats happening in the second Everett-Russian war. If maybe you can move it to another region? Or something along that line. Super Warmonkey 17:54, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Forum Hey, I took the time in creating us a normal forum, please join as it will make roleplaying much easier. It is still under construction and may not work right away. http://futworld.webs.com/ Super Warmonkey 13:02, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Cool. United Planets 13:06, December 11, 2009 (UTC) On the Homepage we have a chatbox where we can chat in real time. Your name will appear in the right of the box, click on it, then change your name to your on-forum name. Then just chat away! Super Warmonkey 13:22, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Great idea i'm in :P --Rasmusbyg 13:38, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Is the Sovereign Communicative order of Sino-Korea in FW or does it need more? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:34, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I have no idea whose country that is or who the owner is. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:42, March 5, 2010 (UTC) From the name, I assume it's the Chinese/Korean country in South Australia. Woogers(lol what ) 01:48, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh, lol it's my friend's and my shared country. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:49, March 5, 2010 (UTC) In or no? Of course there is no leader name or flag yet lol. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:02, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Put it in Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:05, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay. It is coextensive with RW South Australia. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:16, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey I think I'll help out. I ask for a thin strip of land along the Bay of Thailand from Ho Chi Minh City to Singapore. I'm not pro-dictatorship or anything, but there needs to be a dictatorship in the Future World. I wasn't originally planning to join FW, but it seems like a good thing that needs to be kept. Detectivekenny 01:26, December 28, 2009 (UTC) By the way, I'm a little bit confused. Are Everett and Iraqistan still part of FW? Detectivekenny 01:26, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Everett and Iraqistan are still part of Future World. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:01, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Yes, Everett and Iraqistan are part of FW. They have been removed twice because of inactivity of FW. I'm gonna need a name for the country before I can add it to the map. Also what is the leader's name? United Planets 05:35, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Let's see… Put the country name as Yarphei (Grand Yarphese Republic). The demonym would be Yarphese. I thought a conlang would be an apropriate national language, but I looked at the major ones and none seemed to be right in this case, so the leader conlanged his own (well, technically I did, or will). The leader's name is Tranh Chup-yar. The government is military junta. I probably won't be able to roleplay on weekdays much, but I won't desert FW. Give me a little time to prepare Yarphei and it should be up as soon as possible. Detectivekenny 23:48, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Okay, now that I have finished Yarphei's two most important articles, Grand Yarphese Republic and Tranh Chup-yar I now want everyone's opinion on the articles. Well you could fix spelling mistakes, etc., but I want to know what your countries' leaders think of Yarphei. Here are your choices: *1) Decide to become extremely good diplomatic trading partners and form some sort of alliance. *2) Have relatively good relations but not do anything about it. *3) Have so-so relations. *4) Sorta just ignore Yarphei. *5) Criticize the government and/or call Tranh some offensive name, but otherwise ignore. *6) Send troops/droids/whatever in order to depose the Yarphese government. *7) Declare war on Yarphei. I'll give you permission to do any one of those things. However, please follow the FW rules. I don't want to log on and find that Bangkok has been destroyed by a nuclear bomb or Buddhist temples are ravaged with dead monks still in them. Detectivekenny 18:20, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I left off 8) Strongly encourage Yarphei to become a democracy. Detectivekenny 22:06, January 5, 2010 (UTC) I will take number 2). I would take 1), but I am not sure that a full-democracy and a military junta can have an "extremely good diplomacy". Super Warmonkey 22:19, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Cascadia's on 3. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:50, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Everett is a 4 1/2. It criticizes the government for its human rights abuses like it does with many nations but ignores them and generally cuts off relations such as with Saudi Arabia. United Planets 08:49, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Super Warmonkey, I need to know which country you're talking about, the Allied States or Caucasus. Detectivekenny 22:37, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Both. Although relations between Yarphei and the Allied States may be a bit worse. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 22:47, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Awwright I've begun preparations for my entry to Future World. Someone explain to me how this game works. --Woogers 08:07, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Read the following to learn the rules, information and events that have occurred so far: *Future World *Rules of Future World *National Info of Future World *Future World Events 2008 *Future World Events 2009 *Future World Events 2010 United Planets 08:20, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I've read all the documentation. I still don't understand what I actually have to do.--Woogers 08:28, January 7, 2010 (UTC) It's not really much different from the NRW. Make a country and roleplay it along with the other users. United Planets 08:43, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh, alrighty then. Let the games begin. --Woogers 09:08, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I've completed the basic framework of a country. Like with Yarphei, I ask for your political stances towards the East Asian Federation. And comments and tips, since I'm new to this Future World thing :D.Woogers 05:23, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Everett does not like the fact that corporations control the nation but views the Federation as an economic ally. United Planets 09:04, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Caucasus sees the Federation as a good trade partner. But the Allied States is still observing... -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 11:58, January 8, 2010 (UTC) (This is a little late, considering we've already established AFTA, but I'll do it just for the heck of it.) The Yarphese government sees the country as another economy-oriented nation that could be a vaulable close ally. It has liker the idea of a corporate democracy since 2007. I mean, Yarphese government doesn't have anything against democracy; it just doesn't want to give up power. Detectivekenny 01:12, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Embassies NRW went embassy crazy. Everett If you want embassies in Everett, write a small paragraph about your embassy here: Federal Center (Everett City) in the "International Buildings" section. :Okay, but lets all apply for embassies here, I would first like to apply for an embassy in all FW nations. PM me for ambassador names. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 11:17, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Antarctic Treaty I think it's about time to revise the Antarctic Treaty to allow for settlement of Marie Byrd Land between the 90th and 150th meridians west, and the 70th and 80th parallels south. Can all leaders meet in Kuala Terengganu to discuss this? Detectivekenny 14:51, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Settlement? SETTLEMENT? Of ANTARTICA? I dunno if lol. Life in Antartica would be harsh without limits. I suppose there are the benefits of penguins for the zoos, and gold, iron, and coal for the factories. Woogers 15:03, January 18, 2010 (UTC) This is the Future World. If we can have droids, anti-gravity, FTL travel, etc., etc., then Antarctica would be pretty easy to live in. Detectivekenny 16:43, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Lol, Antartica will only be another source of conflict for the imperialists on Earth. And it's too far away from my zone of control to be suitable for a colony. Argentina, Chile, and Australia would be best suited for such a thing. Woogers 16:49, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, if there's a treaty, then there should be little conflict. Also, I'm not necessarily talking about territory claims. I mean settlement patterns so that countries can use the resources there. Secondly, look who has territory claims: France, Norway, Britain. Don't forget the many Japanese and Korean stations dotting Antarctica. Detectivekenny 17:36, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Militarization of space What are your thoughts on the Outer Space Treaty? Woogers 23:13, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Everett currently had SDI. It will require two nations to have SDI, though. One for all but owning nation's itself's missiles, and the pther nation's SDI for the missiles the SDI nation may launch. Not sure if this is militarization. Cascadia doesn't have any space weapons, but it has plenty of military satellites. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:39, February 1, 2010 (UTC) You dont need two nations for SDI. SDI is an anti ballistic missile system. The PDS system is active in space, which is used for orbital bombardment, SDI and anti satellite operations. The Outer Space Treaty bans weapons of mass destruction from being placed in orbit, not defense systems. BTW, PDS stands for Planetary Defense System and is used primarily for shooting down ICBMs and ballistic missiles but in previous wars (now reversed) has been used to take out buildings, satellites and vehicles. United Planets 02:04, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, and the nation that owns the SDI won't shoot down its own missiles, another country's SDI has to do that. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:28, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, since the United Nations obviously doesn't do its job in Future World, allowing wars just like it epically failed to stop WarBush from 2003, it would appear that I need to take defense into my own hands. Woogers 16:44, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Back The war's already over? We'll fix that. :) Detectivekenny 03:19, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I tried my best to keep it slow, but like I said, the West was fast to jump the gun. Woogers 03:34, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I understand. Hundred years war isn't suitable for Future World, eh? I can just imagine Winston Churchill trying to slow down WWII for some odd reason. Does the GYR still own BIOT and Cardiff? Looking at the articles I don't see any record of them returning to the UK. Detectivekenny 04:31, February 9, 2010 (UTC) No, combat is ongoing in those zones at last check. Chagos, actually have been unaffected since war's start. Woogers 04:33, February 9, 2010 (UTC) What are you two going on about? The war is still in full-swing! -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 09:07, February 9, 2010 (UTC) To my knowledge, Cascadia has liberated the Falklands, Chagos has not been liberated or fought for yet, war continues in Wales with Everett on two fronts (Wales and Yarphei homeland). NATO, the Allied States, the United States, Iraqistan, Malaysia and the Commonwealth of Nations are all at war with Yarphei, sending troops to both Wales and Yarphei. United Planets 14:44, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I see Iraqistani/NATO/Italian/Spanish troops landed off the coast of Phuket (which is part of Thailand) at one point. Are you bringing Thailand into the war? Detectivekenny 14:50, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Malaysia has declared war so Thailand may become involved and I was possibly thinking of Vietnam as well. United Planets 14:56, February 9, 2010 (UTC) This Might Prove Useful I made this because I was bored and had paint in front of me. I can't really maintain it after today, but is anyone willing to maintain it? Detectivekenny 04:41, February 15, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean by "maintain it"? United Planets 04:47, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Like whenever there's a disconnection. But it shouldn't be too much of a problem. All the countries that participated in the war except for West Africa don't show any signs of leaving, but they will be disconnected cleanly into new blanks or just left as blanks. The rest of the countries could easily be disconnected via copy-pasting from a real world map. Detectivekenny 05:39, February 15, 2010 (UTC) There is a problem with your idea of "clean disconnections." The reason I disconnect countries that go inactive is so other future players have choices of unused land they want. If for example Everett dies out and some new guy comes in wanting to make a country where Everett was, he is now restricted to play along with our line of history instead of being able to freely design his nation without disruption. I disconnect as if they never existed in the first place to clean up historical records. It's unfair to new players in the future if at some point all the land has been previously used and now they have to design a country based on our history. Another example is, had we had such a policy in the original 2008-2009 Future World, the EAF would not exist in its current state and would be forced to be far different. So would Yarphei actually. United Planets 06:00, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I guess... But there's dimension two for that lol. I don't really want to let the time-consuming war go to waste just because Tharnton or someone gives up their country or because someone decides to use New Zealand as a part of their country. Detectivekenny 06:06, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I removed Dimension Two after seeing how much of a failure that idea was. This poor dude was all alone in that dimension and couldn't interact with all the Dimension One players. So I scrapped Dimension Two. United Planets 06:12, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Maybe we should just keep the war and deal with each new situation individually. Detectivekenny 06:20, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the map -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 10:30, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Could you maintain it? Also, do you think we could replace the old Future World Map with one based off of this one? If someone is willing to maintain this one, it shouldn't be much harder to maintain basically a labeled copy. Detectivekenny 05:39, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Roleplay I don't know if some of you are actually fighting or arguing or if there has been incidents of infighting like with the 2008-2009 Future World but in case there is or someone feels offended you have to remember that Future World is a large roleplay and it involves controlling characters (Presidents, leaders, politicans, celebrities, etc) and roleplaying them. Their comments, actions, even offensive remarks agaisnt other characters are all part of the roleplay and shouldn't be taken personally IRL. United Planets 06:12, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Lol wut? Offended? I want to know who. Woogers(lol what ) 12:03, February 15, 2010 (UTC) No one specific I just somehow have the vibes of butthurt in the air... just a simple reminder that it's just a game. United Planets 12:05, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I agree with this. Great example with this USA thing, its just RP, I am not going to destroy or tear up the Union IRL. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:56, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Foreign Relations Need your formal foreign relations statuses with the East Asian Federation as of this moment so I can add reactions to my article. Woogers(lol what ) 01:22, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Yarphei: Very good. The war and CEAS enforced this. Detectivekenny 01:26, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Everett on good terms, hurt from your support of Yarphei during war and doesnt like the corporate democracy thing. Iraqistan is neutral. 4chanistan is filled with Japan fangirls and weeaboos. United Planets 01:36, February 17, 2010 (UTC) The Allied States is kinda impressed overall with the EAF and would like them as an ally, however they can't, because you are involved with Yarphei. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 10:08, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Limited Space Travel If Everett still has a Mars Research Station, can everyone else have far off, but still in-system artificial space constructs and/or space vehicles, can I rent space at the Mars Research Station, and how do you get people back and forth in a timely manner? If not, can we restart limited (in-system) space travel for similar purposes? Woogers(lol what ) 18:07, February 24, 2010 (UTC) It's already stated that you may create sub-light space craft capable of travel within the solar system, Pluto being a distance limit. Everett currently possesses the MRS station in Mars orbit and uses two different shuttles for space travel, the Fusion Orbiter with a distance limit of Mars and back and the Expedition-class fusion shuttle with sub-light engines capable of travel within the entire solar system. We can add an EAF component to the MRS if you want. The Expedition shuttle travels at a maximum slingshot speed from Earth of 750,000 miles per hour (893 times slower than the speed of light). Using a fusion generator burst engine (requiring a WMD explosion) it can launch itself up to 1.25 million miles per hour (536 times slower than light). United Planets 22:38, February 24, 2010 (UTC) That's all good. I'll get to work for building a module for add-on. Are you doing anything with Mars? Woogers(lol what ) 23:00, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Landing dudes, exploring the ice caps and preparing Mars bases. United Planets 23:10, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Alaska Hello I would be interested in making a new nation in your RP. I have many ideas that might benefit your website. I will be active in your game and will be involed in many of the events that go on. The name of the country is the Republic of Alaska. It will be located in what is now Alaska. The type of goverment will be parliamentary republic with meritocracy. The leader will be Joseph Lebedev. I hope that you will let me join.Zestman 23:04, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi, thanks for joining. This isn't exactly a true RP and also this isn't our website (it is a wiki shared by many), and I will add your country ASAP. Have fun. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:07, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Alaska? That's awfully cold a place. Woogers(lol what ) 23:08, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Considering the potential size (Yarphei making Falklands have a ton of people) of the population and technology, it should be fine. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:13, February 26, 2010 (UTC) CEAS or PAFF? Welcome, btw. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 23:18, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Don't make him choose a side yet. And besides, we shouldn't have two alliances anyway, but for some reason everyone hates everyone else. We should be working towards world peace for when the Scrin Tiberium Harvesting Force gets here, so we can be united in repelling the invaders. Woogers(lol what ) 23:20, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Lol *coughjoinCEAScough*. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 00:39, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Lol *coughnamedoesn'tfitlolwutcough*. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:22, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :What do you mean? —detectivekenny; reply; signed 02:25, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::It isn't an east asian state lol. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:04, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Why couldn't it be? Some of the islands could be considered East Asian. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 20:28, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::That is beside the point, Alaska is North American. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:18, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Who knows? It's not my world. Lebedev sounds Russian, also. Besides, CEAS doesn't just take East Asian Countries. It could take Comoros if it had a reason to. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 21:21, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Neutral is also an option. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:19, February 26, 2010 (UTC) UHHH LOLWUT IS GOIN ON GUISE??? Republic of Alaska is hereby on a lockdown list for entry into Future World until that article gets fixed up. United Planets 13:00, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Lol In the current world state, with another huge Australasian economy appearing, it appears that I'll have to stop being protectionist and allow free trade. That being said, I would formally like to apply to the Planetary Alliance for Freedom, with the following goals: *Doing so will make it impossible for me to participate in World War IV (most important) *Being on both sides of the line makes it pointless for me to spy for either side. *I suppose it'll boost the economy in the long run, but there'll be short term unemployment to worry about. *Product gets to more markets with less fees, therefore bringing more profit. *Thaw currently intensifying relations with the West. *Be able to better represent Federation interests on the national stage. *Do what I had intended on doing right after WWIII anyway (I was for one alliance and everyone being united, rather than this weird schism thing we have going on) *Gives me an excuse to build up the air force. *Potentially opens the door for high-level technology trading. Contemplate my argument before nay-saying. Woogers(lol what ) 02:16, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to PAFF good sir. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:19, March 5, 2010 (UTC) AFTA remains an observing member for economic purposes. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:20, March 5, 2010 (UTC) As for the schism, Yarphei could join only if it adheres to the UDHR. But its doesnt because of Tranh Chup-yar. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:22, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Yarphei would likely prefer to maintain its traditional sovereignity and anti-globalization, no matter who is ruling. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:26, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Chat For great justice! Woogers(lol what ) 02:03, March 9, 2010 (UTC) No. Woogers(lol what ) 02:04, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Can you? Because I am officially leaving within fourteen hours. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:17, March 9, 2010 (UTC) North American Union Thoughts? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 17:19, March 10, 2010 (UTC) My, that's a nice coin. As for the whole Union concept, I would recommend it. It's well worth the grand experience. Although cultural difference would cause division, so you need to find a unifying cultural strand, or face internal tensions later. Generally, currency unions bolster econmic power, but as is the case with the present-day European Union, one bad economy drags everyone else down. Woogers(lol what ) 17:29, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Well if TimeMaster and Superwarmonkey agree to it, the NAU shall rise. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 17:50, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I would support this, but, the Allied States' national bird is the Phoenix, can you in stead add something like the Statue of Liberty? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:10, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I didnt make the coin. Its something I found on Google. Google "Amero". Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 18:16, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Ah... I see... *Super Warmonkey picks up with phone and calls Spart.* *"Hey man, can you make us a coin?"* -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:24, March 10, 2010 (UTC) No. I don't want to be in the NAU because I really like Cascadia. Unless it is an alliance or something, but it doesn't seem like it. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:27, March 10, 2010 (UTC) It is an alliance. An economic alliance. In the long run it'll make all the member countries richer. A similar union was predecessor of the East Asian Federation. Woogers(lol what ) 20:42, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, its just the American version of the European Union. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:53, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Its the European Union of North America. All nations retain their sovereignty and independence to do as they like. We just also freer trade, economic aid, start using a currency like the Euro except its called the Amero, our borders are more open to each other, we get our citizens a continental passport/ID card for free travel within the borders of the NAU. Read about the European Union on Wikipedia. Think of it like that. If you want to keep your currency, you can use both the Amero and the Casnara. Everett is keeping its Dollar if we agree to this but will implement the Amero. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:03, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok, but I don't want the Amero. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:04, March 10, 2010 (UTC)